


'Til We Ain't Strangers Any More

by master_of_duct_tape



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Blow Job, Clothed Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_of_duct_tape/pseuds/master_of_duct_tape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Countless 'thank yous' to my co-author, MsJarvis!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Agent Hill walked halfway down the long corridor on the helicarrier and realized she forgot where she was headed. She stopped and held her head in her hands, still reeling from everything that had transpired. Alien attack in New York?? Agent Coulson was dead. Loki was finally defeated. She was thoroughly exhausted, battered and dirty, and delirious from lack of sleep. The injury to her forehead had been treated but was still quite sore. She was on the verge of tears when she heard Steve’s voice. “Are you okay, ma’am?”

She looked up to see Captain Rogers standing several feet away. He looked like a star spangled god. His snug uniform was covered in scuff marks, blood and dirt, as was his chiseled face. His hair was a sexy mess of dirty blond tufts. He looked exhausted.

Maria paused and swallowed hard. “Yes,” she said unconvincingly. “Yes, I’m all right, thank you.” She noticed the horrible scorch marks and dirt encrusted on his shield. “Are you, Captain?”

"That was my first time fighting creatures from outer space, but I’ve been worse," he answered with a dangerous smile. "Where are you headed?"  
She tried to think quick but even her steel trap of a brain had its limits. “I seem to have forgotten,” she said. “What about you?”

"I never thought the words would pass my lips again, but I really need a nap," he said flatly, but the corner of his mouth twisted up slightly. "Do you know where I can find a place to clean up first?"

This snapped Maria out of her uncharacteristic daze . “Of course. The showers are five floors down. This way, Captain.”

They strolled down the hall toward the main bank of elevators as Steve, at her request, filled her in on the Battle of New York from his perspective.

"So, Director Fury had you report back as soon as possible?" Maria asked as they stepped onto the elevator. She knew full well that he’d summoned Steve and why. He wanted to secure Captain America as an official S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent.

Steve shook his head and chose his words carefully. “Yes, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you, Agent Hill?”

The elevator began moving and Maria responded, “I believe he wants to recruit you for S.H.I.E.L.D. It makes sense, Captain Rogers. You’re one of the only people he trusts, you always get the job done… You’re a one man army! It’s-“

"I honestly don’t know enough about the organization to make that kind of decision, especially right now. My brain’s got a lot to process." Steve was getting agitated. He didn’t feel like being hounded at the moment. "I just helped fight off a bunch of crazy-looking aliens from God-knows-where!"

Sensing his irritation but running on autopilot, Maria continued her pitch. “We’re a very well run outfit. Director Fury’s sort of an enigma, but I’ve seen him work miracles and recently learned to trust him implicitly.”

Steve’s volume rose a notch. “You don’t have to tell me about Director Fury, ma’am. I can judge character just fine on my own, thank you. And with all due respect, after the whole ‘Phase Two’ debacle I can’t say I share your opinion on the trust issue.”

She found herself becoming very defensive of Nick. “Are you implying that we were misusing technology? We do what we do to protect people. Part of that involves weapons! You’re a soldier, right? I would think, of all people-“

"Don’t lecture me about ethics, Agent Hill!" Steve interrupted, his voice reverberating loudly in the confined space as the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. He was emotionally and physically spent. Not to mention the fact that the use of Hydra weapons technology had awoken many ghosts. "Excuse me." He gripped his shield tightly and stepped into the hall.

Maria took a deep breath and went in hot pursuit. “Battle is messy, Captain! I don’t have to tell you that! Sometimes the best defense is a good offense. Your generation got that ball rollin’ with the atomic bomb, didn’t they?” she hollered as they entered what the crew had named “The Locker Room” due to the distinct odor.

The door slammed shut and Steve spun around, red-faced with jaw clenched. “In case you forgot to read my file, I wasn’t around for that part of the war, now was I?” he said, his loud voice, full of pain and frustration, echoing off of the tile.

Maria felt sympathy for him. Perhaps it was the tone in his voice. Maybe it was exhaustion and delirium. Her heart bled for him but she didn’t back down an inch. “That’s not the point, Captain! The point is that the world is different than the one you left!”

"The world may appear different but it hasn’t changed a bit! All the aggression, secrets… bullshit! It’s complete nonsense! Excuses! There’s no excuse for taking such an intense technology that you don’t understand and can’t hope to control and designing weapons with it!"

"Isn’t that where atomic energy started? Look at that technology now! It’s responsible for powering-"

"Nuclear power is responsible for killing untold masses of civilians in the blink of an eye and poisoning the Earth, Agent Hill!" Steve shouted, interrupting her yet again, in no mood to listen.

Maria looked into his angry eyes. He was so close she could feel his ragged breath. She found herself profoundly affected and aroused.

"It’s Maria," she said quietly.

"What?" Steve replied, confused and thrown off by the shift in tone.

"My name… it’s Maria," she repeated and offered her hand.

"Steve," he said and accepted her gesture. Despite the firmness of her grip, her hand was soft and, in spite of his attempt to maintain professionalism, couldn’t help but wonder if the rest of her skin was just as soft.

"Yes, I’ve read that file," Maria said in a mocking, sarcastic manner.

All the stress, the lack of sleep, the emotion, the fear, the effect of staring death in the face, the intense gratitude for being alive, culminated within both of them in one moment. They suddenly, fiercely attacked one another’s lips and grasped onto each other tightly.

Maria had never been more turned on. A cocktail of odors invaded her nostrils; smoke, fuel, shwarma, earth, sweat: MAN. She pushed her body to his and pinned him against the wall. His shield tapped it and rang like an eerie bell. With his free hand, he grasped the small of her back and pulled her midsection firmly against his as her fingers frantically explored his uniform in search of fasteners. She tore away the fabric in the areas she could free, shoved her hand down his pants to the hem of the blue T-shirt beneath, and slid her fingertips up the length of his bare torso. With her nose buried in his chest she inhaled his scent and kissed his clammy skin.

Steve groaned, slid his hand to grasp her backside and ground his hips against her. She felt his bulge and wasted no time in sparing one of her hands to explore it through his uniform.

The pants had to go.

She made several attempts to unfasten his waistband and finally squatted to complete the job. Steve looked down and had only one thought. “Maria…” he rasped. She looked up at him and read his mind while he helped her undo his pants. She assumed a full kneeling position and pulled cock free. It was thick and beautiful. She took a moment to admire it before taking it into her mouth. He made a strangled sound and she felt his hand slide down the back of her head and grip her hair, twisted into a convenient, low bun.

Not until it bumped her back did she realize he still held his shield. The image of what the scene must look like quickly flashed through her mind. It turned her on even more.

Steve didn’t have to wonder. He gazed down at the sight of her on her knees before him, head moving in a steady rhythm, his hand, her ebony hair and the shield moving as one. “Maria…” he managed, “If you don’t wanna follow through on this, please…stop…now.”

She looked up at him with those beautiful, shining eyes but continued blowing him. He gave in to the sensations and the moment. He felt the tension flow from his body like a river. Her mouth felt so fucking good! But he wanted more.

Steve pulled her head back, producing a popping sound and causing her to gasp. He leaned down and flattened her onto the unforgiving tile, careful to protect her forehead, sending his shield to the floor in the process. It skittered several feet and rattled like the lid from a kitchen pot.

They fumbled together with her uniform. Once they’d exposed enough to access her vital parts, Steve positioned himself at her opening and paused. “Are you sure about this?”

Maria reached down, took hold of him and rocked her hips till he was seated fully inside. “Stop being such a gentleman and fuck the shit outta me, Captain!”

Things became a blur of gritty skin on skin, entwined lips and tongues, hands, grunts, sweat, moans and pleas of various sorts. Her legs instinctively drew upwards to accommodate him fully and deeply. He gained leverage by gripping where her hips and lower back met. He pounded into her full force, backed by all the emotion and exasperation he was feeling. He ignored his aching muscles and pushed forward until her breathing and movements became erratic and she was coming and coming beneath him. She clung to him for dear life, afraid that if she let go he’d drill her right through the sub-flooring.

He suddenly pulled out, eyes squeezed shut, jaw clenched, and came all over her stomach. Some even managed to reach her breasts. She felt the last of the hot fluid hit her skin and watched him roll onto the floor beside her and collapse.

He began to babble. “I’m so sorry I did that but I didn’t want to come inside you and I was just so ‘in the moment’ and I didn’t know what else to do-“

It was her turn to interrupt. “Shut the fuck up, Steve, and go get me a towel! It’s cool! Believe me, it’s cool. Hot, even!”

Steve rose, stumbled to the linen closet and returned with a towel. Maria took it, wiped herself off and rose. They stood staring at one another for a heartbeat, still trying to catch their breath.

A strange smile grew on Maria’s face. “Let’s go get that shower.”


	2. Chapter 2

Maria walked into the shower stall. “C’mon, Cap! Off with the suit! We’re on the clock!” Steve followed her inside while stripping away his uniform.

"What’s wrong? Afraid someone will discover us, Agent Hill?" he teased and dropped his uniform top to the floor.

Maria twisted the knob and the showerhead sprang to life. “More like afraid someone will interrupt us, and that’s unacceptable, especially considering I need to feel your cock inside me again!”

While waiting for the water to heat up, she helped him out of his boots and pants. She removed her own boots, retrieved two sponges, squeezed body wash onto them and held them under the now steaming water. He noted to himself how businesslike and task oriented she was even in such an endeavor as this.

"C’mere, Cap. Come get your shower." He smiled and stepped under the hot torrent. Oh, it felt so good on his aching muscles! He just stood and let the water hit the top of his head, stream down his face and over his body. He’d assumed one sponge was for him and one for her, but he felt her apply both to his back and move them in a slow, circular motion. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Meanwhile, her eyes soaked in the sight of his incredibly muscular shoulders which tapered to his thin waist and, finally, a perfect derriere which she quickly moved to coat in suds. She swallowed hard and figured it best to get dat ass out of her face. “Turn around,” she commanded before thinking things through.

Steve slowly turned to face her and she let out a highly audible gasp. He was already rock hard again. He smirked as she placed the sponges on his collarbone and watched the foam slide down his perfect body. It was difficult to concentrate, but she took a deep breath and focused on the task at hand. As if one can call washing Captain America’s naked body a task.

She scrubbed his torso, his arms…. as she did, she looked over his naked form, battered from the vicious battle. She noted the bruising, already becoming yellowish due to his accelerated healing, even though he’d sustained the injuries just hours before. Maria ran her fingers over the marks, mystified.

Steve stood still and allowed her inspection. He was intrigued by the expression on her face. So many emotions wrapped into one look. He reacted by smoothing her hair and placing his palms aside her face. She looked up just in time to see him move in and kiss her.

His stillness had deceived her. She assumed he’d be like most guys and lose momentum after round one. She forgot who she was dealing with.   
His kiss was pleading yet demanding. She was lost in his passion and, fully clothed, unwittingly dropped the sponges and found herself under the water with him.

Now soaked and clinging to her every curve, despite her best attempts, the catsuit proved impossible to remove. Steve tried to assist, but their efforts were fruitless. They chuckled a bit at the absurdity. “I can have this off of you in seconds if you’re not particularly attached to it,” Steve told her.

She sighed. “I can’t have you shred it to bits, if that’s what you mean. I need it.”

Ever the expert at thinking on his feet, driven by desire , Captain Rogers tugged at the fabric to increase the area of exposure they’d created earlier. Her uniform had been unzipped as far as it would go. He gripped both sides and pulled them apart, sliding the wet material over her shoulders and partially down her upper arms. The small black cotton top underneath was no challenge for him and he tore it straight down the middle, exposing her small, perky breasts. He stopped and looked at her sheepishly. “Sorry. Kinda got carried away.”

Her throat was suddenly parched. “It’s alright, Cap,” she croaked. God! Every move he made turned her on more.

The bottom portion had a zipper along the inner length of one leg, which was already undone. He slid his hand between her thighs and found her just as wet on the inside as she was on the outside.

Maria’s mouth opened silently and her head rolled backward. The way her uniform was wedged over her upper body made it difficult to move, but her hands found purchase and she gripped his arms just above his elbows. He watched her flushed face intently as he moved his fingers inside her. He was no virgin, and though not an expert either, he knew enough to pay attention to her body’s movements, her facial expressions and her words.

He was searching for that bulls-eye, moving his fingertips this way and that. He could tell she was enjoying herself., but knew he hadn’t achieved his objective. Suddenly, her whole body jolted and her eyes flew open. She gasped as if frightened. “Ohh, fuck! Steve! My God!”

_"Bingo,"_ he thought and smiled.

She began moving erratically. He backed her up against the wall to steady her. They were directly under the shower now, steamy water pouring over their bodies. Steve relentlessly worked his fingers inside her. He traced the hollow of her throat with the tip of his nose.

She couldn’t bear the sensations all at once and, before long, felt her orgasm crest. She came with a prolonged moan just as his lips reached her mouth. He felt her inner walls pulse and contract around his fingers. Barely making contact, he kissed her and couldn’t imagine being more turned on than he was in that moment.

As her climax subsided, he reached behind her and picked her up swiftly. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. She felt his erection against her stimulated flesh.

Maria felt an almost insatiable ache within. “I need to feel you inside me again, Steve!” She nibbled his earlobe and kissed his neck repeatedly.

Steve thought her mouth was magical. It moved to meet his lower lip, sucking it gently before kissing him. “I’d like nothing better,” he answered, reaching farther around and spreading her legs wide before stopping short. “Are you sure you’re ready for me?” he teased.

"YES!! Yes, Captain! I’m sure!" she ranted frantically.

He pulled her body upward then slammed her down so hard onto his cock she yelped and almost tried to pull away. “Damn!” she exclaimed as he thrust roughly. “That’s what I’m talkin’ about, Cap!”

He pulled back a bit and, with a deep groan, pushed his cock deep inside her again. He adjusted the shower head so that it flowed down her torso and fell where their bodies joined. He’d retrieved a soapy sponge and began to bathe her, running it over her neck, taking time on her breasts, squeezing the suds over them, lightly brushing her nipples, all while slowly moving in and out of her.

Maria’s hands scrambled for something to take hold of but found nothing. She let them fall to her sides, palms to the wall behind her. She didn’t need to hold on. Steve’s arm looped around her waist and strong thighs moving between her legs were more than enough support. She locked her ankles at the base of his spine.

The hot, flowing water was both relaxing and sexually stimulating. His movements, although deep and thorough, were slower than what she desired. “Steve…” she sang, “please…”

"Please, what?" he panted in her ear, squeezing the sponge over her tits one last time before tossing it to the floor. "Tell me what you need, Maria."

"More…. faster!" she responded.

He reacted quickly, tightening his grip on her and fucking her rapid-fire. He watched her foam covered breasts bounce as rivulets of water rinsed them clean. Maria reeled at the onslaught. “Steeeeve! Omigod you are so hard!” she blurted out in what sounded like one long word.

He was quickly reaching climax but concentrated on holding back until she came again. Maria could tell by his breathing. She looked at him and saw his chiseled jaw clenched and eyes closed tightly. Straining against her uniform, she reached up and took his face in her hands. His blazing blue eyes flew open and he relaxed upon seeing her gaze. Water droplets clung to his eyelashes making their effect even more prominent. She took pause over his beauty, then whispered, “It’s okay, Steve. Just let go.”

Overcome by Maria’s unprecedented show of tenderness, he gave in to his orgasm. It came in dramatic waves and he moaned involuntarily at the nirvana he was feeling. She was taken aback by the force with which his cum spewed inside her. He sunk his powerful fingers into her thighs. His rhythmic thrusting became erratic along with his breathing. They didn’t break their gaze until his last throes, when his head fell forward into her neck.

———————————————————————————————————-  
A few hours later, Agent Hill stood on the deck of the helicarrier clad in a fresh uniform. Save the bandage on her forehead, one would never have known she’d just been involved in a horrific attack. She was supervising a large crew of men and women already working to repair the damage to the ship.

Fury strode in and made his way over to her. “Agent Hill,” he said in greeting.

She turned toward him, slightly startled, and responded. “Director Fury.”

He thought it odd for her to be distracted, especially while overseeing such an important task. “You all right, Agent Hill?”

Her face was all business and focus. “Yes, sir. Why do you ask?”

"We were just attacked by aliens, a grenade blew up in your face, the Hulk almost tore the place apart and our ship almost fell out of the sky," he said in half seriousness, half sarcasm.

She nodded in acknowledgement and replied, “A shower can make almost anything better, sir.”


	3. Chapter 3

Wind and rain buffeted the helicarrier. Agent Hill stood at the helm, concerned about the strength and size of the storm that seemed to come out of nowhere. Shouting orders to her crew, she directed them to increase altitude and quickly. Her earpiece emitted the communication from the returning Strike Team, only a few miles out, fighting the storm as well and closing fast.

"We need to obtain optimal altitude now! The Strike Team can’t dock in this wind!!" She touched her earpiece and relayed their projected altitude and ETA.

Two minutes later, the helicarrier hovered calmly above the gale and the Strike Team was disembarking safely. One bead of sweat traced the outline of Maria’s face. She’d been through worse. Much worse.

She turned just as Director Fury, Captain Rogers and Rumlow came on deck, engaged in deep discussion.

It had been a difficult decision for Steve to join the agency. There was so much to consider. Knowing his beloved Peggy helped found the organization was his tipping point.

He wasn’t just an official S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Nick put him in charge of the Strike Team. He knew Rumlow resented Steve, who felt he should be the man in charge. Yet Brock had such respect for Cap that he couldn’t help but admire him.

Despite her best effort to refrain, Maria watched Steve stride across the room as the group of men approached her. His new Commander’s uniform was positively sinful. It was her first time seeing him in the dark blue suit. Their respective jobs didn’t cause them to cross paths often.

At random times flashes of their encounter in the shower appeared in her mind, mainly at night when she was alone with her thoughts. Now was one of those times. She tore her eyes away and focused on Fury as he engaged.

"Agent Hill" Nick addressed her "Debriefing at 09:00."

"Yes, sir," Maria replied glancing at the clock. Just five minutes.

The three men carried on, presumably to the conference room.  _"Don’t do_   _it, don’t do it..”_  Agent Hill repeated to herself silently, but it was of no use. She involuntarily turned and sneaked a peek at Steve’s backside as the trio exited the area.

That ass. In that uniform.

She recalled the vision of him facing away from her, naked in the shower, coated with suds sliding down his body.

_"Stop! What the fuck are you doing! Be professional!"_  her brain scolded.

Her outside demeanor gave nothing away. She maintained a stoic expression as she called for her next in command to take over the helm.

She made her way to the conference room, expecting to see the entire Strike Team but found only Fury, Steve and Rumlow. Seeming to read her mind, Nick greeted her.

"Good Morning, Agent Hill. Close the door. The rest of the team never made it off of the plane so they won’t be coming." he said in an aggravated tone.

He turned to the other two men and presumably continued a discussion. "You should have called for your team. Regardless of the circumstances."

Rumlow, annoyed and appearing hostile, took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak but Steve beat him to the punch.

"You put me in charge for a reason, Director. I assessed the situation and determined a two-man force was optimal. Stealth was essential. There were only six hostiles and any added attention to our presence would have jeopardized the operation."

Although one to staunchly follow orders, Rumlow took Fury’s criticism personally and began to argue his and Cap’s capabilities. As the heated discussion continued, Maria began wondering why she was there. Yes, she had listened to the transmissions throughout the mission and was privy to the intimate details, but correctly deduced she’d have nothing to add to the conversation.

As the men continued bickering, she proceeded to sit in a nearby chair.

_"They’re like children,_ " she noted.  _"This could go on forever."_

And it seemed like forever until Fury finally pulled rank and ordered the men to have a seat. Steve and Rumlow made their way to chairs adjacent to Maria. Nick remained standing and delivered his rhetoric.

When the debriefing concluded, Director Fury excused himself and the rest of them rose.

Rumlow continued his grumblings. Steve just wished he’d shut the fuck up. He turned his attention to Maria and greeted her.

"Agent Hill," he nodded.

She swore she saw him take a furtive glance at her chest.

"Captain," she responded with a return nod.

"With all due respect, Captain Rogers.." she continued, "It’s my opinion that you should rethink your choice to go it alone. If Director Fury gave you a team there must have been a purpose. I know you’re the man with the plan, and your plans usually work out fine, but you might be surprised how an extra set of hands or two can make all the difference."

Rumlow, thinking Agent Hill was attacking Steve, responded instantly and with hostility.

"Hey, little lady!" he spat. "Cap knows best and if he made that decision it’s because he understands more than you, or any woman could, about assessing risks. What could you possibly understand about leading a team in the field?"

Steve started to interject but Maria held up her palm to him. She restrained herself from bitch slapping him and responded.

"Agent Rumlow, I lead a team every day. Granted, no, I wasn’t there with you today. I was in charge of a different team. A strength of a good leader is to be open minded enough to know where one can improve one’s abilities. Captain Rogers has it in spades, unlike you. Thank God the Strike Team is in good hands now!"

Before parting, Maria announced that the conversation was over and asserted her superior rank with a simple order. "As you were, Agent Rumlow. Captain Rogers.." she addressed Steve with a nod on her way out.

Steve nodded in return and watched her depart before facing Rumlow.

"What was that?" Steve scowled at his teammate, his face red with anger. "Don’t ever speak for me! I can speak for myself! You don’t represent me! And don’t ever, ever show disrespect in my presence if you want to continue to be part of my team! Is that understood?"

Taken aback after mistakenly thinking he could get on Steve’s good side by defending him against ‘that bitch’, Agent Rumlow scoffed and responded. “Yes, Captain.”

Steve shook his head. He retrieved his shield from the corner, chuckling to himself over Maria’s ability to put Rumlow in his place. “I’d be careful with Agent Hill if I were you. She’s a vital part of what we do and she can handle herself better than most,” he warned, affixed the shield to his back and exited the room.

Making his way down the hallway, concerned for her well being after the emotional exchange, Steve wondered where Agent Hill had gone. He checked the bridge but she hadn’t returned. It was probably too early for her to be in the mess. He decided to look for her in her quarters.

After a short ride in the elevator, he walked down the corridor when he noticed a door ajar. He stopped and glanced inside to find Maria in her chambers facing the opposite wall staring out of the small window, one hand on her hip, one on her forehead.

He tapped lightly on the door frame, startling her out of her introspection. She whipped around to face him. He saw her pained, frustrated expression.

"Hey.." he said gently, "I apologize for my teammate’s behavior. You okay?"

Maria steeled herself, although her pent up anger and frustration was consummate.

"I’m fine. You don’t have to apologize for him. He’s an asshole and not the first chauvinist I’ve encountered."

He could see she was putting on a front. "Well, at any rate, I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?"

She looked at him casually leaning against her door frame with one arm extended upward, the other on his hip. His shield was looming on his back. His hair was mussed up and he was still a bit sweaty. His new dark blue Commander’s uniform hugged his body perfectly. She swallowed hard.

He couldn’t help but react to the way she was looking at him. He felt that old familiar stirring in his gut. His cock twitched as she instinctively licked her lips.

There was a long silence as they stared at one another. Never one to mince words or waste time, Maria invited him inside. "Come in, Captain, and lock the door" she motioned to the cot positioned between them.

Steve entered the room, closed the door and secured the deadbolt. She approached him and slowly placed her hands on his chest.

"I love the new uniform.." she said with a new tone in her voice. Her fingertips explored with enough pressure to feel the material, but not enough to feel him. "I wonder what it would look like on my floor?"

With that invitation, Steve grasped her shoulders and kissed her.

"I can’t stop thinking about our shower," he said, moving his lips to her neck to taste her skin. "I got off last night fantasizing about it…. about you.."

"And I can’t stop looking at you in this uniform. Damn, do you look incredible!"

She pulled his head away from her and took in the visual once more. He was positively irresistible. Her hands seemed to move of their own accord and roamed his body unconstrained. He stood stone still and watched her probe inquisitively. He craved her touch on his skin and reached for the fasteners to remove his clothing. She placed her hand upon his to stop him.

"Leave it on," she whispered, "please.."

She unfastened his pants while dropping to her knees before him. She revealed his hardening cock, freeing it from the constraints of his uniform and took him in her hand to stroke him gently.

"Oh, Maria.." he gasped and looked down to see her shifting uncomfortably. "Do you need a pillow?"

"I could use something, I suppose. This floor is unforgiving," she said.

A huge smile broke out on his face. He reached a hand over his shoulder and retrieved his shield.

"Here," he said and bent over, placing the concave disc on the floor in front of him. "This should absorb your movements.."

She shifted and knelt in the center of the shield. She tested it, rocking back and forth a few times.

"Perfect. Always the gentleman, aren’t you Captain?" Maria said, looking up at him, before returning her attention to his cock now fully erect and beautiful.

"I assure you, my mind is the least gentlemanly thing in the world right now.." he responded breathlessly.

Steve leaned down, unzipped her uniform and rearranged the various layers of fabric to reveal her breasts. He massaged them with his palms before squeezing her nipples, eliciting moans of pleasure from Maria as she gripped him firmly and began stroking him again.

"Now it’s perfect.." he said, standing upright as she enveloped him in her mouth.

"Ohhh!" Steve gasped in response to her hot, wet mouth sucking him deeply.

Her hands moved to his ass and she repeatedly pulled him inside her throat as far as his dick could go. She hummed and the vibrations sent the equivalent of an electric shock through his body. “Daaaamn!” he yelled and seized her head, pulling her hair free and clutching it tightly.

He held her head but allowed her to take control.

She moved at a moderate pace which enabled her to manipulate the pressure of her mouth and depth with which she received him while still gradually propelling him toward orgasm.

"Oh, Maria," he said, his voice grating as he spoke. "I’ve been dreaming about this…"

He looked down to see her eyes focused to their side. Following her line of vision, he saw their reflection in a full length mirror hanging on the wall.

"Damn.." he uttered as he watched himself being pleasured.

Maria continued sucking his cock in steady cadence. She couldn’t take her eyes off of their likeness. Steve looked statuesque, still completely clad in his navy blue trappings with only his dick exposed. His profile was beautiful, head tilted downward with his lips parted as he watched his glistening shaft disappear between her lips again and again.

She watched herself blow him. She could see the outline of his head pushing from within her sunken cheek when she angled her head to the side.

She loved the way she looked: his shield under her knees, kneeling in front of him, breasts exposed, nipples erect and pointing straight ahead, her hair twisted around his hand, her hands now wrapped around his thighs.

Unable to stand it anymore, almost in pain, she slid one hand between her legs and rubbed her pulsing clit through her clothing. It made their reflection hotter yet. They moaned in unison.

Steve sensed his impending climax and began moving his hips a bit to increase the tempo.

"Un, uh.." Maria muttered, shaking her head, announcing her total control over the encounter.

"Please.." he begged, his sexual tension causing his plea to sound staccato. "I’m so close!"

She had returned her gaze to look up at him. His wild, desperate eyes met hers as she began undulating the muscles in her throat and mouth. His lips parted in a loud gasp.

"Oh, God!" he shouted and came in her mouth.

She choked on his generous load but didn’t stop working him until the last drop, the last spasm.

He released her hair. She slid her mouth from his cock, swallowed loudly and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Moving in slow motion, he returned his dick to it’s place inside his uniform and fastened it closed.

Maria stood, readjusted and zipped her uniform, procured a sanitizing wipe and cleaned her mouth and hands. She returned to her spot at the window. She could hear Steve panting, still trying to recover.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, … that was…." he stammered, searching for words to describe what he’d just experienced.

"I know.. Thank you, Captain," she said in a kind voice "That’s exactly what I needed."

"Are you sure? I mean, you know I can help you decompress in more than one way.." he offered. "Besides, I think I owe you something at this point."

He flashed his trademark sexy smirk and moved towards her. Maria took two steps away. She didn’t want to be cruel or cold, but she was adamant to keep their relationship on a purely physical level.

"I appreciate the offer, Steve. But there’s no need, really. Besides, I have to be back on the bridge in ten.." she said.

He looked at her for a moment. Despite the obvious physical attraction, he knew she was right. They needed to maintain a healthy distance from one another.

"Understood," he said, nodding.

He took a step back but paused in thought, then turned to face her again.

"For your information and for what it’s worth.. I made my stance very clear to Rumlow and told him I will not accept such behavior from him ever again."

"I hope you didn’t do that on my account, Captain," she said in all seriousness.

"I did it because it was the right thing to do.." he replied with the same tone, "and because the guy is a douche bag."

Maria smiled at his choice of words. "He really is. But don’t worry. You’ll have a perfect ally to keep him in line."

Steve looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Fury is sending the Black Widow with you to D.C. As I said earlier, an extra set of hands or two can make all the difference and Romanoff’s hands usually make a huge difference. Use them wisely, Captain."

"Will do, ma’am."

With that, he smiled, placed his shield on his back and walked to the door.

"Enjoy the Capitol, Captain Rogers. They say it’s lovely this time of year.. " she said in a mock tone.

Shooting one last sexy grin, he saluted her before walking out, closing the door behind him.

Maria looked at her watch. Seven minutes before she had to resume her post on the bridge. Lying on her bed, her hands drifted between her legs and she began daydreaming of a certain supersoldier.

"Damn, that man!" she said to herself as her eyes fluttered closed.

 


End file.
